Os en pagaille
by smile-of-fairy
Summary: Qu'est ce que ces Os en Pagaille? Et bien, il s'agit tout simplement d'un recueil d'os écrit pour un défi de Fairies Fans. Dernière réponse postée: "J'ai encore des devoirs .. " - Kain / Jenny / Bonbon. - C'est ainsi que Kain se rendit compte.. qu'il n'aurait jamais du ramasser ce premier bonbon..
1. Os n1 : Pour une peluche

**« OS EN PAGAILLE - **#1- POUR UNE PELUCHE »

* * *

**Rating :** K+  
** Thème: **Colère  
** Personnages :** Chelia &amp; Sagittarius  
** Univers :** celui d'Hiro Mashima  
** Résumé :** Bordel ! Pourquoi elle ne touchait pas cette cible ! Il lui fallait cette peluche, et elle l'aura, à n'importe quel prix !  
** Note: **Bon ... c'est ma première réponse à un défi ..Et … Il y en aura surement d'autres. Personnellement, je l'aime bien celui là, mais à vous d'en juger vraiment ~

_** Défi du forum: Fairies Fans.**_

_~ Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**« Pour une peluche »**  
_  
_  
_Bordel ! Pourquoi elle ne touchait pas cette cible ! __... C'était bien son jour dit donc. Déjà que depuis ce matin elle n'avait pas arrêté de tomber ..._

_Chelia soupira, déposant l'arc sur le comptoir de bois. C'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'elle tentait de toucher cette peluche, ce gros nounours rose et blanc. Il était tellement mignon ! __En plus de tout ça, elle avait beau avoir demandé à plusieurs mages qui passaient par là de l'aider, mais, aucun d'eux n'avaient ne serait-ce frôler la peluche. Elle tapa du pied, la colère ayant pris possession de son visage. Elle n'allait donc jamais le toucher c'est ça ? __Elle fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait absolument l'aider... C'est ça ! Oui, elle eut une idée, une magnifique idée ... __Bon, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme si elle voulait aller le voir, car dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment demander un service...__La chasseuse de dieu se dirigea alors dans la foule de mage. Crocus avait organisé , pour fêter la fin des jeux inter magiques, une sorte de festival regroupant toutes les guildes pour une journée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ambiante. La rose cherchait du regard la personne qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, du moins, façon de parler. _

_Il y avait pleins de stands avec des activités totalement différentes les unes que les autres, allant de la traditionnelle pêche à la ligne, au stand de restaurations, passant par le stand de jeux de magies. Il y avait même une maison hantée pour les différents couples de mage, et c'était d'ailleurs impossible d'y rentrer sans être avec une deuxième personne. On pouvait déjà apercevoir Juvia qui essayait de tirer Grey à l'intérieur de cette attraction, tandis que cette dernière se faisait elle-même tirer par le deuxième mage de glace, Lyon. Quand Chelia le vit, elle sentit une grande jalousie monter en elle envers Juvia. Elle en avait de la chance la mage d'eau ! Lyon était complètement à ses pieds...__Elle rentra alors dans une personne, et tomba une nouvelle fois, sur les fesses. On lui tandis une main, qu'elle attrapa, une grimace plaqué sur les lèvres. __Chelia se releva donc, dépoussiéra son fessier et regarda son « sauveur ». Dieu qu'elle avait de la chance sur le coup ! C'était exactement cette personne qu'elle cherchait ! Elle en avait vu plusieurs se balader alors lui aussi devait être en « quartier libre ». Elle lui prit les deux mains dans les sienne et le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux. _« - Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, s'il te plait Sagittarius ! »  
_  
__Il ne pouvait pas répondre négativement à la demande de la petite fille si mignonne devant lui. Il acquiesça, hochant sa tête de haut en bas, tout en essayant de ne pas abimer la tête de cheval de son costume, qui c'était déchirée il y a peu. Elle lui expliqua son problème tout en l'attirant vers le stand de tir à l'arc. C'était son dernier espoir... __Elle paya son tour et donna l'arc à l'esprit de Lucy. Il tenta alors lui aussi, ce que personne n'avait encore réussit. L'esprit du sagittaire se concentra sur la peluche. Normalement, il l'avait à coup sur ! Il tira lentement sur la corde, tout se jouait sur la précision, de l'intensité et surtout de l'axe du tir... Il pointa la peluche, ferma un des ses yeux, alignant sa flèche en direction de sa cible et ne pensa qu'a cette dernière. Il lâcha la pression maintenue sur le bout de bois de la flèche, l'envoyant tout droit sur le nounours. Chelia regardait attentivement le tir mais ne put pas en apercevoir un seul instant tellement il lui avait été impossible de distinguer la flèche, sa rapidité dépassant tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer.__Elle regardait le visage de Sagittarius se décomposer au fur et a mesure. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de la peluche et fut totalement frustré. La flèche... Elle était planté dans le mur, a seulement quelques centimètres de l'ourson. Elle entendit Sagittarrius grogner et partir, énervé, c'était la première fois qu'il ne touchait pas sa cible. Elle n'était pourtant pas loin du tout ! Shelia reprit l'arc dans ses mains pour essayer une énième et surtout dernière fois, il lui restait une seconde chance après tout dans ce tour. Elle était tout aussi énervée que tout à l'heure, même un archer comme l'esprit n'avait pas réussit à le toucher. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si spécial, ce n'était qu'un simple nounours rose ! Elle ne pensa même pas à viser correctement l'objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis maintenant belle lurette et tira. Elle posa l'arc, ne regardant même pas si elle avait oui ou non réussit et se retourna. __Elle commençait à partir quand, on l'interpela. Le jeune homme qui s'occupait du stand l'avait suivi. Il avait dans ses mains le gros nounours. Il lui tendit et rajouta : _« - Félicitation ! Tu es la première à le toucher ! Tu peux le ramener chez toi maintenant ! ».  
_  
__Il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laissant Chelia et la grosse peluche dans ses bras. La jeune fille sourit, elle avait vraiment réussi à le toucher alors ! ... Elle pourra enfin allez l'offrir à sa cousine. Cherry adorait les nounours rose, vous savez, les marionnettistes raffolent de ce genre de jouet. Elle pouvait maintenant allez lui offrir pour son anniversaire !_

* * *

Des avis ^^ ?

_**Prochain tirage :**_

◊ **Thème** Devoir

◊ **Personnages :** Ikaruga &amp; Fukuro

◊_ FINI _◊


	2. Os n2 : J'ai encore des devoirs

**« OS EN PAGAILLE - **#2- **J'AI ENCORE DES DEVOIRS..**. »

**◊ Rating :** K+  
**◊ Personnages :** Fukoro &amp; Ikagura  
**◊ Thème :****_**_ Devoirs.  
**◊ Univers :**celui d'Hiro Mashima.  
**◊ Résumé :** /  
**◊ Note:** Perso ... J'en suis pas très fière, j'ai déjà fait mieux, mais tant pis ! ~ Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**« J'ai encore des devoirs ... »**

_**« Un moutons ... Sept moutons ... soixante-dix-neuf moutons ... deux cent trente-cinq moutons ... quatre cent un Ikagura.. Quatre cent deux.. Ikagura ... Ikagura ?! »**_

_"- Fukuro ?! "  
_  
Il sursauta, sortant de son sommeil profond, où gambadaient des moutons. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une armée entière d'Ikagura envahisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent le déranger, le paisible enclos, faisant alors disparaître un à un les petits animaux blancs.

_"- Comment oses-tu t'endormir alors que je suis depuis tout à l'heure en train de t'expliquer, en vain, ton exercice ! S'exclama une jolie jeune fille, aux cheveux longs et roses habillé d'un kimono."_

D'habitude elle était calme mais là... Là ! Fukuro aurait bien préféré retourner aux pays des moutons pour éviter de se confronter à la dénommée Ikagura...  
Non mais quelle idée, quelle idée il avait eu d'aller lui demander un coup de main. Il aurait mieux valut qu'il le fasse tout seul dans ce cas là. En plus de ça, elle ne faisait que parler, vite qui plus est. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse suivre attentivement. Elle avait aussi l'air de s'exprimer dans une langue totalement inconnue pour le 'Hibou' qui la regardait en essayant de traduire ses dires.  
_  
"- Excuses-moi Ikagura mais ... Je crois bel et bien que j'ai arrêté de suivre à partir du moment où tu m'as dit: "Attends, je vais t'expliquer." Dit-il en se frottant d'une manière stupide, l'arrière de son crâne."_

Il se foutait d'elle là ?! Ikagura le regarda, dégoûtée et assez énervée, pour ne pas dire aux bord de péter un câble. Elle croisa les bras et regarda durement son ami.

_"- Si c'est comme ça, je ne t'aide plus ! "_

C'est ainsi qu'elle repartit.. Laissant Fukuro et sa feuille vierge face a lui. Il prit lentement la plume et la trempa dans l'encrier. Il la ressortit, le bout à présent teinté de noir et commença à écrire son prénom en haut à gauche de la feuille, respectant aussi le fait qu'il devait le mettre dans la marge. Il écrivit ensuite son âge et puis, au centre de la feuille, sur la première ligne, se mit à écrire: "Français". Il avait écrit ça dans une écriture qui fut en soit, sa plus belle, mais qu'il aurait aimé bien plus calligraphique que ça ... Il regarda le questionnaire face à lui et relu la consigne.

**"Dans un développement de deux paragraphes, relié par un connecteur logique, vous montrerez que le Français est important aussi bien à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Chaque paragraphe proposera un argument accompagné de plusieurs citations expliquées que nous avons vu en cours."**

Ce devoir allait d'être d'un ennuie pas possible. Il n'avait même pas envie de le faire, déjà qu'il comprenait à peine un mot sur deux de la consigne.  
Pourquoi avait-il choisit de prendre des cours de Français déjà ? Ah oui .. Parce que Ikagura trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez bon ... Pff ... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle vienne mettre ses pieds la ou il ne faut pas.. Il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé et à cause d'elle, il se coltinait depuis cinq longs mois un professeur de français..

Fukuro rouspéta, tout en commençant tout de même son développement, dans sa barbe..

_"- .. Foutu Ikagura !"_

* * *

Des avis ^^ ?

**Prochain tirage :**  


◊ **Thème:** Bonbon

◊ **Personnages :** Jenny Rearlight &amp; Kain Hikaru

◊ **FINI** ◊


	3. Os n3 : L'histoire d'un bonbon

« L'histoire d'un bonbon. »

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Kain &amp; Jenny Rearlight

**Univers et personnages :** ceux d'Hiro Mashima.

**Résumé :** C'est ainsi que Kain se rendit compte.. qu'il n'aurait jamais du ramasser ce premier bonbon..

**Note:** ... je pense que j'ai fait un peu OOC mais bon _ . ... Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Kain attrapa pour au moins la vingtième fois, un bonbon qui trainait sur son chemin. Pourquoi autant sur ce dernier vous allez me dire ? Et bien, depuis qu'il avait trouvé le premier et qu'il en avait aperçu un deuxième, il s 'était précipité à la recherche d'un troisième, puis d'un quatrième et ainsi de suite. On peut donc en conclure que c'est comme ci ces bonbons lui créait un chemin.

Il avait soigneusement rangé chaque sucreries, une à une, dans sa poche. Du moins, ses poches, au bout du dix-septième bonbon environ, sa première poche s'était retrouvée remplie.

Au passage, il luttait intérieurement contre lui même pour ne pas se mettre à manger tous les bonbons dès qu'il en trouvait un nouveau.

•••

« - Je suis sure qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à toutes ses sucreries et elle les mangera toutes jusqu'à la dernière ! Puis prendra du poids et plus personne ne voudra d'elle en tant que mannequins car ils la trouveront trop grosse et à moi tous les photographes et les journaux ! » Pensa à voix haute une jeune fille blonde en portant un gros sac par dessus son épaule droite, avec écrit en gros dessus : « POUR MIRAJANE ».

« - Je t'aurais cette fois, Mirajane ! » S'empressa t-elle de rajouter en serrant son poing et regardant vers le ciel.

Elle arrive devant un bâtiment dont on pouvait apercevoir l'enseigne de loin qui affichait : « POSTE MAGIQUE – ENVOI IMMEDIAT ».

La jeune fille, que les gens reconnaissaient facilement et nommait : « Jenny Rearlight », se mit à rigoler presque diaboliquement. Elle était sure que son plan allait fonctionner après tout.

•••

Kain était au paradis, voilà maintenant qu'il tombait sur des sucettes et tout autre genre de sucreries. Ses poches étaient pleines et il tenait, avec beaucoup de mal, tout le reste dans ses bras.

•••

« - KYAAAAA !? » ...

La miss Fiore regardait son sac de haut, horrifiée. Comment une chose pareille avait bien pu lui arriver... Pourquoi son sac était à présent presque vide ? Seul un cinquième de tout ce qu'elle avait pris de bonbons était resté dans le fond de son sac. Elle le lâcha par terre une fois qu'elle eut découvert la source de la chose qui avait voué son plan à l'échec. Ce trou au fond disait tout. C'est lui qui avait permit à ses choses sucrées, auxquelles personne ne peut résister, de s'échapper silencieusement.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle s'était finalement habituée, au fur et à mesure, au poids de son sac, en le trouvant de plus en plus léger... C'était donc en fait tout à fait normal, vu que sa quantité de bonbons diminuait en même temps que le poids tout le long de son trajet. Elle se retient d'ailleurs de se mettre à pleurer, comme une gamine c'est vrai, mais son plan venait tout bonnement de tomber à l'eau...

•••

Elle allait repartir mais elle resta devant son sac et fixa la personne qui était à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais le voir lui rendait son sourire et elle sauta au cou de l'inconnu, même si ce n'était pas du tout le style de garçon à qui elle l'aurait normalement fait, il venait quand même de l'a "sauver".

« Vous avez ramassé mes bonbons ! » s'exclama t-elle en même temps qu'elle s'accrochait au garçon, faisant ainsi tomber, par mégarde, toutes les sucreries ainsi que la petite poupée qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains.

Elle le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et se baissa pour ramasser simplement la poupée, qui l'intriguait d'ailleurs légèrement. Elle demanda au garçon à quoi pouvait donc servir ce long et unique cheveu qui occupait le crane de la poupée.

« C'est pas difficile, lui répondit-il, complètement sous le charme de la mannequin. »

Il reprit sa poupée, enleva d'un geste brusque le cheveu actuel et s'arracha délicatement un cheveu, en prenant bien soin de l'enlever au niveau de la racine, et le mit au même emplacement que le précédent.

Il redonna ensuite sa poupée à la blonde, qui, lorsqu'elle découvrit la fonctionnalité de l'objet, ne put s'empêcher de penser directement à sa rivale et aux poses compromettantes qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire face aux photographes du Sorcerer Magazine. Jenny se mit donc en tête de retrouver Mirajane et de tester son nouveau plan machiavélique, élaboré il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Elle donna, du moins, laissa ses bonbons à Kain et partit à une vitesse folle en courant, la poupée toujours dans ses mains. Elle laissa ainsi le pauvre garçon derrière elle qui eut simplement le temps de quémander sa précieuse poupée à vois basse, avant de se faire automatiquement tirer dans la même directement que Jenny, qui avait malencontreusement oublié d'enlever le cheveu du mage...

* * *

Alors ? Des reviews pour ce troisième OS :3 ? Je ne mords pas et je mange encore moins x) !

(J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de retard, j'ai oublié de le poster sur ... Pour les OS 4 et 5, ils sont écrits... Mais sur papier, et je n'ai pas encore la foi pour tout réécrire sur ordi, désolé ').


End file.
